There are many designs and constructions of oars and hand operated pumps in the prior art, and these have included both all wooden, all metal and hybrid wooden and metal oars. Previous patents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,264,275 which teaches a split oar with a stiffening shaft down its center line but has no utility other than an oar while U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,815 teaches an oar with its upper or inboard end being hollowed out to become a container for an inflatable life jacket or life raft, however, no means are disclosed in this reference to use the oar as a pump.
As it is a requirement in many states to have aboard a boat at least one oar and as it is well known that space inside a small boat is at a premium, it would be advantageous to make the oar do some other useful function in combination and it is to this end that the present invention teaches a combination oar and bilge pump.
Under stress situations whereby the boat is taking on water it would be a treat advantaged to have an oar which Can be used to not only row or steer the boat with but could perform as a bilge pump without having to lay down the oar and pick up and use a bilge pump.